When Rabbits Tempt Foxes
by Durga's Black Byakko
Summary: It's Halloween, and N loves Touko's costume! DO not own Pokemon it is the property of Nintendo. Read and Review! Warning: Lemons in package. The song mentioned in this story is property of Disney.


"Touko hurry we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just give me a sec!"

N tapped his foot impatiently, frequently glancing at his watch. "Touko, everyone is waiting for us! Cheren wanted us to be there twenty minutes ago!"

He didn't understand what was taking her so long; it only took him 10 minutes to get his costume on. Cheren and Bianca had invited everyone over to their place for a Halloween bash, and N wanted to hurry, he'd never been to Halloween party before. He was dressed up as a Zoroark, with his long hair dyed red and black, tied at the bottom by a blue band, with his face covered by a black Japanese fox mask, the mask's eyes lined with red, with the top extending into pointed black and red ears. His body was covered in tight black t-shirt with a black faux fur lining from his neck to his chest, and a pair of black jeans, both molding to his body in a pleasant matter. N even wore a pair of grey gloves with the fingers dipped in blood red paint and a pair of sneakers with red striped painted on the toes. Glancing at his watch again for about the hundredth time, N called, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes N, I'm done", came the exasperated reply. Looking up, N's jaw dropped in surprise. Touko was hurrying down the stairs, her long hair tied into two separate pigtails on the top of her head, poofing out at the bottom and framing her face with ends now dyed a brownish-white. She wore a short thigh-high brown dress that clung to her generous figure, and a pair of chocolate brown tights that disappeared into a pair of knee high Ugg boots the same color as her dyed hair. Like N she also wore gloves, but hers were brown and the wrists were lined with fluffy whitish-brown cotton. Touko was the splitting image of a Lopunny. Looking down to see N still gaping, Touko giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. "Come on N," she said gleefully, "We're gonna be late!"

N followed willingly, letting himself be dragged behind his girlfriend. However he couldn't help looking down, noticing to his pleasure that on that tight fitting dress of hers, Touko had a bouncing fluffy brown little cotton tail.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As they were driving to the party, N decided to ask Touko something that had been bothering him since they left the house. "Hey Touko."

"Hmmm?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you dressed like Lopunny? I thought we were dressing up like our partners. The theme was Poke Partners right?"

"I was," Touko explained, "But the theme this year was Poke Parents, not Poke Partners, and Oshawott didn't want to go, and Touya wanted to dress up like Samurott."

N inwardly flinched at the mention of Touko's twin brother. Last time he had seen him, Touya wanted to have a little 'talk', meaning that it was basically Touya threating N that if he ever hurt his baby sister, N would be facing the opposite end of his Samurott's shell horn. Turning from that extremely uncomfortable memory, N asked, "What do you mean Poke Parents?"

Touko giggled in response. "What I mean is this."

Pulling out a pokeball, Touko released a flash of light, and a sleepy bright eyed Buneary appeared, sitting in her lap. Hugging the little rabbit pokemon to her chest, Touko continued, trying her best not to laugh at N's cutely stunned expression. "Poke Parent means that you dress up as the evolved or fully evolved form of whatever pokemon you decide to take with you to the party. Oh, and the pokemon has to be in its first stage. Isn't that why you decided to bring Zoura and not Zoroark?"

"No, it's just that Zoroark said that this party was ridiculous and that he didn't want to go. Zoura wanted candy so he said he would come with me."

"Well, let the little guy out then. Buneary would probably like the company."

"Bunn!" the little rabbit agreed.

"Alright then," N replied "Reach into my pocket and let him out. I can't let go of the wheel."

Touko reached forward and placed her hand in N's pocket, her face focused, and her tongue showing through her clenched teeth. N was so focused on Touko that he almost missed the car that was heading towards him. Looking up he shouted and swerved back into his own lane, causing Touko to fall face first into his lap.

"Damn it N," she muttered, placing one hand on his inner thigh and the other on the seat to push herself up. Hands remaining where they were, Touko glared at N in irritation, with some of her hair covering her face. "Be careful will you?"

N couldn't help but smile. She was so adorable when she was angry. "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time." Huffing, Touko pulled herself back into her own seat, N's pokeball in hand. In a flash of light, Zoura was released, and was sitting contently next to Buneary on Touko's lap. Touko, still fuming determinedly stared out of the passenger window, trying her best to ignore N's presence. N didn't mind though, in fact he was glad. When she fell, Touko had accidently woken up N's 'little friend', and the fact that her hand had been pushing against his leg didn't help matters in any way. Glancing down at Zoura, he actually felt a little jealous; the little fox was snuggling up to Touko so that its head was resting right below her chest, a sly grin across its clever little face. Noticing N's look, Zoura actually began to snicker and rubbed closer into Touko's chest. "Zoura, that tickles" Touko scolded. _Little brat, _thought sullenly, and he drove until they began to hear the sounds of the party, all the while N was trying not to think about hands, tight dresses, rabbit ears, and little cotton tails.

0o0o0o0o0

The party was in full swing, music blaring and the bass vibrating in their bones. N was desperately trying to avoid a Samurai-style Samurott, (a.k.a Touya (1) who ignored the rules and brought his fully evolved Samurott with him) and was currently talking with a Serperior styled Cheren (2) with his Snivy wrapped around his neck. Red in the face and slightly drunk, Cheren grabbed N in a headlock and pointed to the dance floor, nearly making the Zoura resting on N's head fall.

"That," Cheren said, "Is what makes a party."

N looked over to see what Cheren was talking about. Touko, Bianca (dressed Emboar style (3)), and Skyla (dressed as a Swanna (4)) were dancing to the beat of the music, with their Buneary, Tepig, and Ducklett jumping around their feet in glee. Watching Touko dance and sway, N began to blush, his 'little friend' waking up once more. Turning away from the alluring sight N replied, "Yeah, they look really nice."

Smirking with a Cheshire cat grin, Cheren's glasses flashed evilly and grabbing N, he whispered, "What's wrong N? Some fox got your attention? Or should I say bunny?" N pulled away from him feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Come on man lay off, Touya's already on my butt; I don't want to give him a reason to use that sword horn of his."

Laughing, Cheren clapped N on the back and agree, "Yeah, not such a good idea. On the bright side, I grabbed us a drink." He held up two red plastic cups. N took one gratefully and downed it in one gulp; the party was fun, but he couldn't really unwind with having to look out for Touya every few seconds. Dude was extremely protective of his twin sister.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the DJ announced. "By the request of our local party Pokémon, we've got a special surprise for you. May I present Lopunny, Emboar, and Swanna dancing to Trust in Me by Selena Gomez!"(A/N yes I went there) All heads turned to the stage. All the girls' faces were red, a mixture of drink and blush. Touko pointed to the DJ, "Hit it!"

The DJ nodded, and played the music, the crowd going quiet as a sensual foreign rhythm filled the room. As the music filled the room, the girls' eyes shut and arms rose, they began to dance.

_Trust in me, just in me  
Close your eyes and trust in me_

Touko stepped forward, and hips swaying, Skyla and Bianca behind her, they stepped into the crowd. For every beat the song made, their hips slowly swung, back and forth, back and forth, smoothly and like silk. Touko raised her arms in the air, and the others let their hands sway with their hips at their sides.

_You can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around_

N and Cheren stared in disbelief, their eyes never leaving the bodies of the girls in front of them. Touya came up from behind unnoticed, eyes locked on Skyla, as Cheren's was on Bianca, and as N's was on Touko.

_Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses  
Will cease to resist_

The girls danced right up to the boys, ignored the wolf whistles and cheers of the men in the background, their eyes locked on those of their men. As the music played, Touko's gaze locked with N's, and she reached out and lightly stroked the side on N's face with her hand, pushing his fox mask to the side. Ignoring everyone around him, N grabbed the fingers now brushing past his ear, and lightly kissed her hand.

_Trust in me, just in me  
Close your eyes and trust in me_

Smiling slyly in response, Touko turned around and continued to sway, all thought of her two companions lost, and any thoughts of her gone from their minds as well. Her hips moved like leaves in the wind, and N couldn't look away. He also paid special attention to the ball of cotton that swayed on the top of her hips with every movement she made.

_Trust in me, just in me  
Close your eyes and trust in me_

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hair, and breathed in her scent, a mixture of forest and flowers, a testament of all her time dedicated to training and time she spent in the forest. There was also the subtle scent of sweat, from all the dancing. He saw the sweat glisten on her shoulders as she continued to move.

_Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses  
Will cease to resist_

Turning back to face him, body still moving to the beat of the music, she placed his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders her lips barely brushing over his, his eyes widening in surprise as the tip her tongue lightly touched his lower lip. N leaned in for a deeper kiss, when…

_Trust in me, just in me  
Close your eyes and trust in me_

Touko pulled away, a teasing smile ghosting her lips causing N to grow in irritation. Gently pulling Bianca and Skyla from their perspective partners, the girls made their way back to the center of the stage all eyes glued to them. N caught most the men staring at Touko, particularly at her tail area. N was filled with a feeling of jealousy, which was not helped by his 'little friend 'causing him some extreme discomfort down below.

_Trust in me, trust in me_

They made it back on stage and gently scooped up their Pokémon charges.

_Trust in me_

The trio posed as the last of the music played and died down, the lights and shadows flashing on and off their bodies. Touko stood with Buneary in her hands raised above her head with Bianca and Skyla hugging their Tepig and Ducklett close to their chest on each side of her.

The crowd roared at the end of the dance, drunken and entertained. Cheren turned saying, "What did you think N-?" but N was gone.

0o0o0o0o0

Grabbing Touko and returning Buneary and Zoura to their pokeballs as soon as the crowd dispersed, N threw her into the car, floored the gas pedal, and raced home, the discomfort in his pants growing beyond endurance.

As soon as they got into the house and shut the door, N smashed his lips against Touko's. Their tongues desperately battled for dominance, each trying their best to subdue the other, tasting a mixture of alcohol and sweets. N knew that he couldn't make it to the bedroom, so as they finally parted to draw breath, he scooped Touko up into his arms princess style, rushing to the couch in the living room. Gently lying her down on the couch, he took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Touko's face was flushed and slightly red, eyes dazed, with her chest rising and falling rapidly in time with her breath. The dress hugged all her curves, and the tights clung to her thighs.

Suddenly without warning, N flipped Touko on her stomach causing her to gasp in surprise. N ran his finger through the ends of her Pigtail Lopunny ears, and grounded his hips against her backside, her cotton tail rubbing against his crotch in an almost unbearable fashion. Growling in frustration, he reached down and tore open the bottom of her tights with a loud rippp. "N!" Touko tried to protest, though it came out more like a groan. Grinning, N reached down to the tear in the tights and to his delight he found no other resistance. Turning her face away in shame, Touko's blush grew deeper as N whispered in a sensual voice that sent shivers up her spine, "No underwear little bunny?"

Giving her no time to reply, N slipped a finger in between her lower lips, and his fingers were pulled into her slick entrance. Ignoring her pleas, he moved slowly and tortuously before adding another finger. Touko closed her eyes and did her best not to scream in frustration. Feeling her dress hiked up to her chest, she felt a large warm hand grip her right breast, roughly kneading her nipple as the other continued to work her nether region. Unable to wait any longer, N pulled out his fingers and removed his pants. Pulling Touko up onto her hands and knees, he removed his pants and sheathed himself in a sudden thrust.

Gasping, Touko gripped the arm of the couch as N roughly ploughed into her, hands gripping her breasts to the point of bruising, though she didn't really care. Feeling that familiar coiling in her stomach, she practically screamed at N, "Faster!" to which we gladly obliged, speeding up his pace to where Touko could no longer meet his thrusts. "Hmm!" she groaned. Pumping even faster, N felt her inner walls tense he knew what was coming. Leaning forward and hugging her to his chest, he pumped harder and harder until he felt her walls grip his dick tightly, and he released into her, and collapsed.

Panting heavily, N gently pushed himself off of Touko and sitting up, he brought her onto his lap. Exhausted, she collapsed onto him and asked, voice shaky, "What was that for?"

Lightly kissing her on her forehead, N replied, "That's for the tease show. Please don't dance like that for anyone but me."

Blushing, he distinctly heard her mutter, "Stupid fox". Grinning, he hugged her close. "And a Happy Halloween to you too, my little rabbit."

Hey everybody I'm back! Happy Halloween! After over a year I've gotten back into the swing of writing! This is a little Halloween treat for everybody and for those who've been reading and following my other story _The End's Beginning, The Dragon Heroes__, _I'm sorry, I'm going to be doing some construction on the story (Soooo many errors *shudder*) and promise I'll be updating soon. BTW, this is my first attempt at a lemon, so please R & R, and tell me if I need improvement or anything. I also take requests! See ya!

(Check out Selena's version of _Trust in Me_, it's epic)

Pic of Touya's outfit art/Samurott-Gijinka-336077523

Pic of Cheren's outfit art/Serperior-gijinka-204038622

Bianca's pictures/emboar/1811b9a50dde1be5724649a38ceb7721_i d1356533

Skyla's art/Swana-Gijinka-176265872


End file.
